


So Much More To Touch

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s hands had been on him since birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's hands are a big thing for me, and I'm sure they would be for Sam too. ;)

 

 

 

He was staring again. Sam caught himself doing it again and again, averting his eyes quickly when Dean would look over at him.

“You okay Sam?”

“Yeah man, just thinking.”

Thinking about his hands again. With bruised knuckles and blood under his fingernails. Hands covered with scars telling the story of the last 20 years like the rings of a tree.

Dean’s hands had been on him since birth.

It was his grasp that he broke to take his first steps and it was with a soft touch that Dean held him and kissed away his tears when he stumbled.

It was Dean’s fists he mirrored in the dusty lot behind Bobby’s when they would spar, Dean giving his sore shoulder a squeeze in silent encouragement.

And Sam’s fingers had brushed his when he passed over the bottle of Hunter’s Helper that first night. Dean’s careful and steady fingers stitching up Sam’s side, he had hesitated. Taking another long pull from the bottle as if to steady himself.

And it was Dean’s calloused fingers that had fluttered nervously at the back of his neck before wrapping around desperately, the first time that Sam had kissed him.

Dean smirked, dusting his hands on the front of his jeans like he can feel Sam’s eyes there.

“Just try not to hurt yourself there Sammy.”

“Whatever. Just go grab me a beer.”

Yeah, Dean’s hands had been on him forever.

But they still have so much more to touch.


End file.
